Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel m-cresol derivative emitting specific sweet fragrance and also to perfume compositions comprising the same.
We have made a study on various cresol derivatives and found that a novel compound of 5-methyl-2-(2'-oxo-3'-butyl)phenol represented by the following formula ##STR2## has excellent properties as a perfume substance. This novel compound can be synthesized with ease from starting m-cresol through a series of steps.